in love with a pirate
by Jileystories12
Summary: Miley Stewart and her parents and bff Lilly board a ship for vacation that is about to be hijacked by pirates. later Miley falls for 1 pirate Joe gray. he doesn't know she's crushing on him till his brothers do. Joe/Miley and Nick/Lilly
1. Chapter 1

Miley Stewart and her family were going on a vacation on a ship that goes to the Caribbean's for a few months. And little did they know later on in the story pirates attack and Miley will fall in love with one of the pirates Named Joe Gray so there will be 11 chapters to this story. Will have a happy and at the end She and Joe get married he quits being a pirate and they life together… her parents aren't too happy about it but oh well…

Miley Stewart woke up excitedly because today was the day she and her mom and dad were going on vacation even her Best Friend Lilly is going! She jumped out of bed and waited till her parents get up. An hour later they woke up and get dressed and eat breakfast So Miles are you all packed up for our Vacation? Her dad asked. Totally! She replied back. After they are done. They get their stuff they are taking and get in their car and head to Lilly's house. Lilly saw them arrive and got her stuff and ran out the door. Miley got out of the car. Finally you guys are here! Lilly Said. So you ready to go? Miley asked her best friend. Yes of course I am she replied. They hop in the car and Miley's dad drives off. So are you excited Lilly? Asked Miley's Mom. Yes I am! She almost shouted happily. I take that as a yes. Miley's dad said with a Chuckle. I'm glad you're coming with us. Miley said. I know right Lilly replied. They keep talking till they get to the ship.

*Btw they live in Georgia* Whoa look how big that ship is! Miley said. You guys are going to enjoy the trip Miley's mom said. how would you know? Miley asked her mother. Miley's dad responded

before you were born we went on a short vacation on this ship.

Oh cool Miley replied. They get out of the car. And get their stuff

I am so going to enjoy this vacation! Lilly said. They laugh and they start heading to the ship. After they got to the ship they board it. They get their rooms. Miley's parents share one room and Lilly and Miley the other room. After Miley and Lilly got to their room they will be staying at. They sat on their beds. I hope there's going to be cute guys on this ship. Lilly Said. Miley laughed. I bet there are and you can look for one but I am not going to have a boyfriend. Miley said. Because of your last Boyfriend Justin was cheating on you? Lilly said. Yes your exactly right. Miley responded. Oh ok I guess that will be ok. Lilly responded.

Hey why don't we go up on the deck? Miley asked Lilly

Sure why not? She replied and they run out of their room.

When they get to the deck they see a swimming pool.

Whoa sweet they have a swimming pool! Miley said.

I know awesome! Lilly replied. Why don't we go swimming and then tan? Miley asked her best friend. Yes sure! Lilly replied.

They run off the deck and bump into Miley's Mom and dad

Whoa where are you two off in a hurry? Miley's dad asked

To get our Bathing suits on. Lilly replied. So I guess you saw the pool? Miley's mom asked. That's right. Miley said to her parents

Ok we our going to the little restaurant they have on here. Miley's dad said. Ok Lilly said. They try to run again. And guys? Miley's dad asked. Yeah? They both said and turned around. You know where to find us if you need anything. Yeah we know. Miley replied. Ok go have fun now girls! Miley's dad said and they walked away. When Miley and Lilly reach their room. They get their bathing suits out of their bags and get them on. Lilly was about to walk out. Wait yelled Miley. What? Lilly asked and turned around. We need sunscreen and towels miley responded. Oh ok I'll wait for you. Lilly replied. After Miley gets the stuff they need they run out and go to the pool area. They put their stuff on 2 chairs and go in the pool. Miley went under water. And came back up again. This is a fun summer! Miley said. I agree with you Lilly agreed. 15 minutes after they are done swimming they go and tan. They put on sunscreen and lay down on the chairs. I'm glad you're here with my parent's and me Miley said to Lilly. I'm glad too and have a best friend like you Lilly responded. Miley and Lilly smiled at each other and 1 hour later they go and get something to eat and walk back to their room together. They get undressed and put on the their Pajamas and climb in bed and they fall asleep. With the Pirates… Joe was driving their boat. Where's the next ship were going to hijack? Joe's little Brother Nick asked. hmm about 40 Miles from here. Replied their older Brother Kevin. Kevin was sitting with his Girlfriend Ashley who became a pirate Cause Kevin was. So Joe are you going to get a girl any time soon? Nick asked. I don't know! Joe replied. * Their parents were sleeping*

Maybe you will find a girl on the ship Kevin said. maybe and maybe not. Joe responded * there was one more ship full of pirates behind them. I can't wait to hijack another ship Nick said excitedly. And asked how long are we from the ship. Calm down Nick we will be there soon enough! Joe replied. And he talked to himself so none of his Brothers can hear. And ill find a girl on the ship I will.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with Miley and Lilly… The next morning Lilly woke up first and turned on the TV. The volume was loud and it woke up Miley.

Turn it down! Miley shouted. Ok Lilly replied. And turned the volume down. What do you want to do now? Miley asked.

I don't know maybe get some Breakfast? Lilly responded

Breakfast? Lilly it's 5:30 am and Breakfast comes out at 7:00 am

Miley said. Wait how did you know? Lilly asked. My dad told me

Miley replied. Oh Lilly responded. They lie down on their beds again and fall asleep till 7:30 am. They wake up. Lilly let's go to the deck and get some breakfast now. Miley said. They get dressed and go up to the deck. They find the place on the ship where they are having Breakfast. They walked in and saw Miley's parents.

Lilly and Miley walk over to them. Hi girls Miley's mom said as Miley and Lilly walked over to them. Good Morning. Miley said and kissed her mom on the cheek. So did you guys get some sleep last night? Miley's dad asked. Yes we did Mr. Stewart. Lilly responded. So how's the breakfast? Miley asked. It's really good

Go get some. Miley's mom responded. Ok. Lilly replied and they walked up to the table where they were giving out Breakfast they had to wait in line. Someone behind them was talking about pirates with someone else. I wonder where those Pirates are that Hijacked the other ship are right now? The lady said. Miley and Lilly got wide eyed. It was their turn to get some food. They grabbed a few stuff and orange Juice and sat down by Miley's parents. Are there pirates? Miley asked. Yes there are how did you know? Miley's dad asked. Cause we heard some people talking about them. Lilly Responded. Oh so you girls want to know what they did to the other ship. Miley's mom asked. Miley and Lilly both shook their heads. Ok well a few days ago the other ship that was going to the Caribbean's with us. Well like after 12 miles after they sailed off Pirates Hijacked it and took food, Money and they killed a few people. Miley's Dad said. That's sad. Miley responded. Lilly agreed. Are they near us then? Miley asked. we don't know dear. Miley's mom replied. They better not be near us. Lilly said.

I agree with you. Miley replied. Well after 30 minutes of talking to Miley's Parents. They left and went to their room. And Miley and Lilly went back to theirs. So what do we do now? Lilly asked.

I don't know maybe watch some TV? Miley replied. Ok but what show should we watch? Lilly asked. I don't know why don't we watch a classic film on Tcm? Miley said. I love old movies ok let's watch one! Lilly responded. Miley nodded and turned on the TV to Tcm. And Thousand's cheer was on. Oh my god I love this Movie! Miley said. I like it too Lilly replied. They sat down on their beds and watched Thousand's cheer and after it was done it was 12:00pm. Want to go swimming now? Lilly asked. Sure! Miley replied. They change into their bathing suits and get sunscreen and their towels and run out of their room and bump into Miley's Dad.

Going swimming again? He asked. That's right! Lilly replied. Ok then go have fun He replied back. We will daddy Miley replied and kissed him on the cheek and they ran to the pool on the deck. When Miley and Lilly got there they put their stuff on two chairs and get into the pool. Ooh it's warm today. Lilly said. I totally agree with you on that. Miley replied. Like 1 hour after they are done swimming they put on sunscreen and sit on the chairs.

This is such a fun Vacation I hope it never ends. Miley said. Lilly nodded. With the Pirates… they put their anchors down into the water so they can sleep. Nick was reading a book. Joe came up to him. You reading a book that's shocking! Joe said to him. Oh shut it Joe. He replied back. Their parents came out. Nick you're reading a book? Asked his mom. Yes why is everyone surprised? Nick replied. Because you never read a book. Kevin replied.

Nick put the book down. So where's the other ship? He asked

Were getting close to it Joe replied. You're right Joe replied their father. Back on the ship. Miley and Lilly are done tanning and they go and get some lunch. Lilly looked at the big ocean and sees a boat in the distance. Oh look miles I see a boat. Lilly said. really?

What else would you see a car? Miley replied sarcastically. Lilly rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh great sarcastic Lilly said. Miley rolled her eyes. Dang there's more than one boat. Miley replied. How many more? Lilly asked. Like 3 more heading right towards us. She replied. Miley's dad was about to walk by but Miley stopped him. Look dad there's 4 boats coming at us Miley said. Her father looked into the distance. Yes you are indeed right he replied. What if it's the pirates? Lilly asked those are just people in their boats. He replied. Ok Lilly replied. He walked away. He better not be wrong Lilly said. I totally agree with you Lil Miley replied.

With pirates…

Yes were almost there nick called! And he started happy dancing. No please don't do that Kevin says. Joe walked in ahh my eyes stop! He said. Nick stopped dancing. What's so bad about my dancing? Nick asked. You can't dance Joe replied. Their parents walk out onto the deck. So boys we almost there? Their mother asked?

Yes we are Joe replied. You can see the ship from the distance Nick pointed out. Good we will be there soon enough. Their father replied.

Hopefully Joe can find a girl to bring with us after we leave the ship Kevin said. Shut up! Joe complained. Awe you scared you won't get a girl? Nick teased. Boys stop this nonsense and Joe get back to driving the boat. His father said. Joe went back up to the staring wheel .

Back on the ship… Miley and Lilly were going back to their room. So what do you want to do? Miley asked. I guess watch TV Lilly replied

Ok sure Miley replied. Lilly turned on the TV. She flipped a few channels. And she turned the TV off. Nothing on she complained

Oh let's go back up to deck. Miley replied. Ok sure she replied. They walk up to the deck. There was barely no one on the deck. where is everyone? Lilly asked. It's raining so they would be in their rooms or giftshop blah blah Miley replied. Oh ok let's go back down then she replied. They went down to their room.

With the pirates…

Joe getting sleepy. Dad can nick or Kevin drive the boat I'm so tired he complained. Yes his father replied. Then his father told Kevin it was his turn to drive the boat..

Joe walks down to his cabin and closes the door and falls asleep.


End file.
